First Snow (sekuel Let It Go)
by ohrere
Summary: Ini merupakan sekuel dari ff oneshoot sebelumya yaitu, let it go. Dimana luhan kembali dihadapkan oleh pilihan diantara mencari kebahagiaan baru atau tetap bertahan dengan masa lalunya ? Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.


**First Snow (Sekuel 'Let It Go')**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kris**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

Salju pertama telah turun di Kota Seoul. Hawa dingin menusuk, memaksa setiap orang untuk menggunakan mantel atau hanya sekedar baju tebal demi melindungi hawa dingin khas es tersebut. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang biasanya lebih memilih untuk mendekam di dalam rumah, berselimutkan kain hangat atau bahkan menyesap kopi panas didepan perapian, yeoja ini memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati bulir – bulir salju yang turun mengotori wajah cantiknya.

Tak perduli seberapa dingin salju ini, yeoja itu akan tetap melakukan kebiasaannya saat salju pertama turun. Lengkungan senyum miris, terpatri di wajahnya. Memandangi beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang dengan cerianya. Memegang segelas kopi, serta saling berbagi kehangatan.

"_sudah hampir 6 bulan, Sehunnie. Dan aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu.. hhh"_ gumam yeoja tersebut.

Tiba – tiba, yeoja tersebut merasakan kehangatan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Rasa nyaman menghinggapinya, seperti sedang berada dipelukan seseorang. Yeoja tersebut mendongak, dan mendapati seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan wibawanya, berambut pirang, serta dengan senyumannya yang mengembang tengah menguncinya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat di tengah dinginnya salju pertama ini.

"Kris Oppa? Ap.. apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" Tanya yeoja tersebut sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Ya, kris. Namja yang selama 6 bulan ini menemani hari – harinya yang terasa begitu kelam semenjak kepergian Sehun. Kris merupakan sunbae nya ketika semasa SMA. Dan sekarang Kris adalah seorang pria mapan, dengan kedudukannya sebagai CEO di perusahaan telekomunikasi terkenal, DC Corp. pertemuannya dengan Kris yang tidak sengaja, membuat mereka semakin dekat dan saling menghabiskan waktu bersama di sela – sela kesibukan mereka berdua.

"tentu saja sedang memeluk Rusa ku yang manis" jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yeoja tersebut semakin tertunduk mendengarkan jawabannya, "tapi, Oppa.."

"ssssttt.. kau tidak perlu berbicara lagi Luhan-ah.." jawabnya seraya mengangkat wajah yeoja yang sedari tadi menunduk dipelukannya. Mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kris menatap kedua manik mata Luhan "aku tau kau belum dapat melupakan dirinya. Tapi, izinkan aku mencobanya Luhan-ah. Izinkan aku menunggu dan menemanimu meleburkan segalanya. Izinkan aku masuk sebagai orang baru yang mencintaimu, bukan orang yang menggantikan posisi dirinya dihatimu. Izinkan aku menunggumu mencintaiku, Luhan-ah.."

Kris mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan berkaca – kaca. Dia tidak pernah serapuh ini menghadapi wanita sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa, ia bisa begitu rapuh di depan Luhan. Ia begitu menginginkan Luhan untuk dapat bersanding selamanya di hidupnya. Ia ingin menyembuhkan luka hati Luhan yang disebabkan oleh namja bernama Sehun itu. Walaupun ia tau, luhan sangat lah mencintai namja tersebut dan belum bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang. Namun, Kris bersikeras untuk meluluhkan hati Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap manik mata Kris yang begitu tulus mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Ia memilih menunduk, meneyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya kepada Kris.

"ak.. aku tidak tau, Oppa. Aku.."

"tatap aku Luhan! Kau hanya perlu mengizinkan ku, setelah itu biarkan aku berusaha untukmu" ujar Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

Luhan yang masih bimbang, dengan reflek menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa memberi jawaban tidak, melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata serta kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kris barusan. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sepasang namja dan yeoja tersebut. Kris kembali menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Dan tersenyum lebih bahagia.

"Gomawo Luhan-ah. Saranghae.."

"ne, Oppa.."

Setitik air mata lolos terjatuh dari kedua mata rusa itu. ia membalas pelukan Kris. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan ditengah salju pertama kota Seoul, malam ini.

"_semoga keputusanku tidak salah. Aku pasti bisa melupakanmu, Sehunnie. Pasti."_ Gumam luhan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

"_terima kasih, Luhannie untuk kesempatan yang kau berikan. Aku pasti akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyembuhkan luka mu dan membuatmu mencintaiku. Walaupun resiko terburuknya, akulah yang akan mengalami luka disini. Aku rela. Karena, cintaku padamu, Luhannie…"_

Malam ini menjadi awal baru bagi mereka membuka lembaran kehidupan. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun hanya status, namun kris akan terus berusaha membuat seorang Luhan mencintainya dan menghapus luka nya menjadi bulir – bulir kebahagian yang akan mereka ciptakan berdua.

* * *

**Luhan POV**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ku lakukan sekarang. Aku berharap ini bukan suatu kesalahan baru yang sengaja kubuat. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun di sini. Aku hanya ingin mencoba bangkit dan Kris membantuku, apakah itu salah ? Anggap aku egois, tapi bukannya aku memang benar – benar ingin melupakan Sehun ?

Lamunanku buyar seketika melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah bercanda di sebrang tempat dudukku. Pemandangan yang tidak asing semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum terlebih di depan mataku seperti saat ini. Selama ini aku tidak berkeberatan untuk sekedar melempar senyum kepada mereka berdua walaupun sebenarnya hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi hatiku ketika melihat mereka berdua. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan Sehun semenjak kejadian itu. Dan setelah semuanya terjadi, kami kembali menjadi makhluk yang 'berpura-pura' saling tidak mengenal, dan melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kami.

"Luhan-ah!" teguran Xiumin membuatku terkejut dan mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya

"kau berhutang cerita kepadaku" sambungnya sambil memposisikan diri duduk di sampingku.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh Tanya, "Maksudmu apa Xiu? Hal apa yang tak pernah kuceritakan kepadamu? Bahkan aku sudah tidak punya privasi lagi, karena kau sudah mengetahui semua tentangku." Jawabku sambil menyeruput sisa Buble Tea yang tadi ku pesan. Ya, buble tea masih menjadi minuman favorite ku walaupun sudah tidak bersama _manusia_ _itu_ lagi. Haaaaaah, kenapa harus mengingatnya lagi siiiih, menyebalkan.

"tapi kau belum cerita, kenapa kau bisa jadian dengan Kris Oppa?!" suara Xiumin terdengar sangat keras, bahkan aku sempat melihat Sehun tertegun setelah mendengar perkataan Xiumin tadi.

"hih, kau ini. Bisa tidak pelankan sedikit suaramu itu. lagian, kau tau darimana?" tanyaku

"tidak bisa Lu, aku ini sahabatmu! Untuk hal sepenting ini aku harus tau. Tadi Jongdae yang memberitauku, dia tadi melihatmu diantar oleh Kriss oppa dan tentu saja melihat Kriss Oppa mencium mesra keningmu. Jadi, apa yang tidak kutahu disini Luhan-ah?" Tanya Xiumin menyelidik

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Xiumin tadi, sahabatku yang satu ini memang sangat cerewet. Aku memang belum bercerita apapun kepadanya. Dan kebetulan sekali, Jongdae, namjachingu Xiumin yang tak kalah kepo-nya dengan sahabatku ini memergoki ku dengan Kris.

"ne, ne. Aku memang sudah berpacaran dengan Kris Oppa, seming-"

"uwaaaaa.. jinjjayo? Chukae Luhan-ah. Akhirnyaaaa, kau jadian juga dengan Kris Oppa." Ujar Xiumin seraya menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan suara melengkingnya itu yang membuat hampir seluruh isi kantin menoleh ke arah kami. Termasuk, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Xiumin lepaskaaan, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Huh. Lagian berapa kali aku bilang, kecilkan suaramu! Kau mau membuatku malu, eoh?"

"haha. Mianhe Luhan-ah. Aku hanya terlalu senang mendengarnya. Lagian, kenapa kau harus malu? Harusnya kau bangga. Yang menjadi namjachingu-mu ini Kris Oppa. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? CEO muda yang kaya raya. Bahkan wajahnya yang tampan selalu menghiasi majalah bisnis dengan segenap keberhasilan DC Corp-nya." Seru Xiumin dengan wajah yang berbinar – binary

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas. Lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku dari tatapan intimidasi sehun yang sedari tadi ia lakukan setelah mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Ia tentu mendengarnya, namun harusnya aku tidak perduli kan sekarang ? toh, aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa – apa.

"tapi, aku masih belum yakin Xiu. Aku masih belum.. belum bisa.. melupakan. Hhhh, sehun" aku berbicara dengan nada sekecil mungkin agar hanya Xiumin yang mendengarnya.

Xiumin tersenyum, lalu mengangkat wajahku. "kau cantik Luhan-ah, dan kau pantas untuk bahagia. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi aku yakin kau akan bahagia jika bersama Kris Oppa. Walaupun kau belum bisa melupakan 'namja itu', kau pasti akan berusaha kan? Kris oppa adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia tidak akan menyakitimu seperti 'namja itu'. Maka dari itu, berusahalah untuk mencintainya Luhan-ah, kau sudah memilih jalanmu sendiri begitupun 'namja itu'. fokus kepada masa depanmu, dan jangan kecewakan orang yang mencintaimu tulus seperti Kris Oppa, arraseo?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Xiumin lalu mengangguk penuh kepastian. Memang sudah saatnya aku menata kembali kehidupanku saat ini. Dan membiarkan Kris masuk kedalamnya. Membantuku menemukan kembali kebahagian yang selama ini hilang. Serta menghilangkan Sehun dari pikiranku. Ya, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu, Kris. Percayalah..

* * *

**Author POV**

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup serius di antara Luhan dan Xiumin, mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantin dan kembali ke apartemen masing – masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk besebrangan bersama Baekhyun, terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik Luhan, bahkan menangkap setiap pembiacaraan yang mereka lakukan.

"Sehunnie.. kau ini mendengarkanku tidak sih?" seru Baekhyun dengan nada kesal karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat perhatian dari Sehun.

"mianhe, chagiya. Aku hanya sedikit pusing, sebaiknya kita pulang ne?" jawab Sehun berbohong.

"huh. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih Hunnie. Jadi, kau tidak bisa menemaniku berbelanja hari ini, eoh?"

Sehun menghela napas, ia tau kalau sampai ia menolak permintaan Baekhyun, yeoja itu akan ngambek selama berhari – hari. Tapi entah kenapa, sehun tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. kepalanya terasa sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang.

"mianhe, Baekhyunnie. Lain kali, pasti aku temani. Jangan ngambek, ne?" jawab sehun seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun mesra, lalu mencium lembut pipi yeoja yang selama 6 bulan ini telah menemaninya.

"yasudahlah, kau istirahat saja di apartemen, ne? biar aku pulang sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun seraya melepaskan rangkulan Sehun dan meninggalkan sehun sendiri.

Lagi – lagi 'namja itu' menghela napasnya berat. Awal kisahnya dengan baekhyun bisa dibilang sangat tidak mulus. Ia menyukai sikap Baekhyun yang dewasa saat ia tengah menyadari kebosananannya dengan sikap manja Luhan yang dulu pernah menjadi yeojachingu-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjalin kisah baru dengan Baekhyun tanpa memperhatikan kesakitan yang mungkin dialami oleh Luhan akibat perbuatannya. Namun, apa mau dikata. '_Nasi memang benar – benar telah menjadi bubur. Tinggal tambahi kecap dan kerupuk diatasnya'_. Dengan kata lain, sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak ada yang bisa disesalkan. Kita hanya harus membuatnya terasa nikmat setiap detiknya. Karena itulah pilihan kita.

Sehun mengacak pelan rambutnya, ia tidak tau apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Entah kenapa hatinya berkecamuk setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Luhan dan Xiumin tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Luhan tengah terburu – buru mencari kunci apartemennya di dalam tas. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia segera memasukkan kunci tersebut namun tertegun setelah mendapati sebuah kotak hitam yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia mengambil kotak hitam yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah tersebut, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan apa benda ini ditujukan untuk dirinya. Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk membawa kotak tersebut masuk kedalam dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang King size nya. Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedikit berendam mungkin bisa mengembalikan tenaganya setelah melakukan aktivitas kampusnya yang sangat melelahkan.

Setelah selesai dengan 'ritual' mandinya, luhan keluar dengan masih menggunakan bathrobe nya. Ia kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan meraih kotak hitam yang tadi ia temukan didepan pintu apartemennya. Senyum mengembang setelah membuka isi kotak misterius tersebut. Isinya adalah sebuah mini dress berwarna senada dengan kotak tersebut, mini dress di atas lutut dengan taburan Swarovski di bustiernya. Dan diatasnya, luhan menemukan tulisan dari sang pengirim kotak misterius tersebut.

"_makan malam denganku, Mrs. Wu? Jam 7 malam, aku jemput. Saranghae, Baby Deer 3"_

_ -Kris-_

Luhan sebetulnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal ini. Ia paham betul bagaimana namja yang hampir satu bulan ini menjadi namjachingunya memperlakukannya. Kris adalah orang yang sangat romantis. Luhan tidak perlu takut untuk keluar malam – malam membeli makan demi mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, karena setiap ia berencana untuk keluar, didepan pintu apartemennya sudah ada makanan mewah yang lebih dari kata 4 sehat lima sempurna kiriman dari kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan pernah pada satu kesempatan, luhan lupa membawa mantelnya ketika pergi kuliah. Dan kebetulan hujan turun sangat deras membuat udara dingin menusuk tulang langsung menyergapnya, tak lama kemudian Kris datang menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk di Kantin dan menyerahkan Mantel serta Syal yang dibawanya untuk Luhan. Luhan sampai tidak bisa berkata – kata saat itu, darimana kris bisa membaca pikirannya jauh sebelum ia mengutarakannya? Kris bahkan selalu menyempatkan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai CEO DC Corp, membuat Luhan merasa sangat diperhatikan dan berharga. Hal ini yang membuat perasaan kecil itu muncul dihati Luhan. Perasaan kecil yang sangat diharapkan Kris, bisa tercipta untuknya.

* * *

Kris terus memandangi yeoja cantik dengan mini dress hitam dengan taburan Swarovski melekat sempurna ditubuhnya, duduk di depannya tanpa bosan. Senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya sambil terus bersyukur telah mendapatkan yeoja yang keindahannya sangat bisa disetarakan dengan dewi. Mata rusanya yang terlihat berbinar - binar, dengan rambut milky brown yang digelung bervolume dan terkesan asal – asalan namun menambah kesan anggun dari sang empunya. Bibirnya yang tipis sudah terolesi dengan lipstick berwarna merah menyala, membuat siapapun tidak akan tahan untuk hanya sekedar memandangi bibir indah itu.

"kau sangat cantik malam ini, Luhannie.." ujar Kris seraya menarik tangan kanan Luhan lalu mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena diperlakukan sedemikian oleh kekasihnya.

"sudah cukup Tuan Wu, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas dengan semua kejutan yang kau persiapkan saat ini" jawab Luhan dengan nada tidak suka yang terkesan dibuat – buat.

Kris hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku rusa kecil didepannya sedang mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan kekagumanku serta perasaan bersyukurku karena telah memilikimu, Mrs. Wu"

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar perkataan Kris tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pelayan yang memakai baju khusus untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Oh ya, jangan lupakan, mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restoran Italia yang sangat terkenal di Seoul "The Arache". Restoran dengan konsep Itali yang kental, berada di lantai 50 gedung sehingga terlihat pemandangan kota Seoul dengan lampu berwarna – warni yang indah.

"saya mau _Panzanella_ untuk _Appetizer_-nya, _Lasagna _untuk _Main Course, _dan terakhir saya mau _Cannoli_ untuk _dessert_-nya" ucap Luhan seraya mengembalikan buku menu yang ia pegang kepada pelayan.

"baiklah, pesanan anda, tuan?"

"samakan saja. Dan tambahkan _wine_ sebagai minumannya" ujar kris lalu kembali tersenyum menatap malaikat di hadapannya.

"sekarang apa lagi Tuan Wu, bukankah kau tidak suka pasta? Kenapa mengikutiku memesan _Lasagna_?" Tanya Luhan

"ani, aku akan memakan apapun yang kau makan. Karena pasti rasanya akan selalu enak"

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kecil setelah mendengar jawaban kekasihnya tersebut. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak merona jika terus menerus mendengar perkataan manis yang dilontarkan hanya untuk dirinya?

Tak berapa lama, pelayan pun datang membawakan _Panzanella_ sebagai _appetizer_ mereka. Menyajikan salad khas Italia tersebut kepada Kris dan Luhan.

"bagaimana, kuliahmu chagiya?" Tanya Kris sambil menyuap potongan _capers_ serta sayur – sayuran yang berada di_Panzanella_-nya dengan khidmat.

"Menyenangkan. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, bulan depan aku sudah bisa wisuda." Jawab Luhan sambil sedikit menyingkirkan potongan roti yang berada di_Panzanella_-nya.

"kau tidak menyukai roti itu, kenapa memesan Panzanella sebagai Appetizer?" Tanya Kris heran

"ani, aku hanya sedang mengurangi asupan karbohidratku Kris. Aku merasa berat badanku semakin membabi buta sekarang"

Kris tersenyum memandangi wajah lucu Luhan, ia membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya tersebut "jangan berlebihan, kau akan tetap terlihat cantik dimataku apapun yang terjadi."

Luhan menghela napas "iya, dimatamu saja. Dimata orang lain, bagaimana? Aku akan terlihat seperti bayi Mamooth berjalan"

"Hahaha, kau akan tetap jadi Rusa kecilku, Luhannie. Lagian, apa pedulimu terhadap pendapat orang lain? Itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi orang lain, dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu"

"ya ya ya, kau naga besar yang egois, Tuan Wu." Dengus Luhan.

Kris hanya menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya tersebut dengan senyuman. ia memang jujur dengan perkataannya barusan yang tidak menyukai Luhan yang terlalu memperhatikan perasaan orang. Ia tidak ingin Rusa Kecilnya menjadi 'orang lain' jika terus menerus mendengarkan komentar orang lain yang bahkan tidak memahami diri kita.

Setelah beristirahat, menu Main course mereka pun dihidangkan. Luhan menyantap _Lasagna_ yang dipesannya dengan lahap. Pasta merupakan salah satu masakan Italia favoritnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menyendok sedikit demi sedikit pastanya karena yeah, ia tidak terlalu menyukai pasta. Namun khusus malam ini, ia memakannya karena kekasihnya tercinta yang memilihkan menu tersebut.

"sudah kubilang kan, kalau kau tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah dimakan" ujar Luhan

"aniya.. aku hanya ingin kekasihku menyuapi Lasagna ini agar rasanya lebih nikmat" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, satu suapan untukmu." Ujar Luhan seraya menyuapkan sesendok Lasagna yang disambut oleh Kris dengan senang. Pandangan Luhan tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah pintu masuk restoran, dimana disitu berdiri Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru datang. Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun juga melihat ke arahnya. Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya melihat tampilan namja yang dulu sangat ia cintai, dengan tuxedo berwarna silver dipadu dengan kemeja hitam yang ia biarkan dua kancingnya terbuka. Serta Baekhyun yang dengan anggunnya berjalan disisi Sehun dengan menggunakan gown berwarna merah menyala. Mereka memang pasangan serasi, pikirnya.

"Luhannie, wae?" Tanya Kris

Luhan pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Sehun sudah duduk dibelakang kursinya sedang memperhatikannya juga. " ani, Kris. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin mencicipi _Cannoli_-ku. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa semenjak kedatangan Sehun, dadanya terus saja berdetak lebih cepat. Haruskah ia bangga sekarang ? karena sudah menunjukkan pada Sehun kalau ia sudah mendapatkan penggantinya? Atau malah harus sedih, karena takut Sehun berpikiran Luhan sudah benar-benar melupakannya? Luhan buru – buru menghapus pemikirannya yang kedua. Karena bagaimanapun, ia sudah menjadi milik Kris sekarang. Tidak ada lagi Sehun. Dan ia sudah berjanji untuk mencoba mencintai Kris sepenuhnya.

Namun kenapa, melihat pancaran mata itu, semuanya jadi terasa susah ?

Dinner barusan terasa sangat manis, Luhan sekarang sudah berada didalam apartemennya. Kris baru saja pulang setelah mengantarkannya dan mendapatkan ciuman yang hangat nan lembut dari Luhan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang ringan keatas ranjangnya. Menatap langit – langit memikirkan betapa manisnya kekasihnya tersebut dan sekelebat bayangan sehun diantaranya.

**Luhan POV**

Suara bell mengejutkanku dari lamunanku. Siapa yang bertamu malam – malam begini? Tidak mungkin Kris, karena pasti dia tidak akan menekan tombol bell ketika berkunjung. Ia memiliki kunci duplikat apartemenku dan dengan seenaknya bisa keluar masuk kapanpun ia mau. Aku bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya. Lalu..

Seluruh tubuhku luruh, seakan tidak percaya melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepanku sekarang. 'Namja itu', Sehun.

"Luhannie.."

Aku tertegun, panggilan itu? panggilan sayangnya 'dulu' kepadaku.

"wae? Ada apa kemari, Sehun-ah?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan se-normal mungkin

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam apartemenku dan memposisikan diri duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamuku. Aku menatapnya kesal, apa maksudnya Sehun-ah? Sehun memandangi setiap sudut ruangan yang dulu pasti sangat akrab dengannya.

"tidak ada yang berubah"

Ya, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya kau yang berubah Sehun-ah.

"Kau mau apa datang kemari, bukannya tadi kau sedang dinner dengan pacarmu?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"rencananya begitu. Tapi Baekhyun tiba – tiba memiliki urusan, jadilah aku terdampar disini. Lagipula, aku merindukanmu Luhannie"

Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?

"jika tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau pulang se-"

Kata – kata ku terputus ketika menyadari bahwasanya aku sudah berada didalam pelukan Sehun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya. Mint, parfum yang daridulu menjadi wangi favoritnya. Namun, aku kembali sadar dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tapi aku tak kuasa. Sehun menahannya.

"biarkan begini sebentar, Luhan. Aku merindukanmu.."

Dentuman keras menghujam jantungku tak percaya. Harusnya aku senang mendengar perkataan sehun barusan. Namun entah kenapa aku malah merasa, risih? Tapi disisi lain aku tetap membiarkan sehun memelukku. Karena tak dapat kupungkiri, pelukan ini masih nyaman seperti dulu. Setidaknya, saat ini pelukan itu bukan milikku lagi.

* * *

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Sehun, semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan tenang. Dengan Kris yang selalu berada disisiku, serta Xiumin yang selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Semua terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku memang tidak berharap lebih tentang pertemuanku dan Sehun, karena aku tau tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari situ. Urusan akademikku sudah selesai dan hari ini aku wisuda. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan kuliahku. Appa dan eomma ku sengaja datang jauh – jauh dari China untuk menemaniku dihari ini, jangan lupakan Kris, Xiumin dan Jongdae yang sedari awal sudah menemaniku. Baru berkenalan, kris sudah terlihat sangat akrab dengan appa dan eomma. Mungkin karena kedewasaannya sehingga membuat ia tidak canggung untuk mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku sudah berada di apartemenku sekarang, hanya berdua dengan kris. Appa dan eomma harus kembali ke China karena banyak urusan perusahaan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Sedangkan, Xiumin dan Jongdae sudah pamit pulang sedari tadi. Aku tengah mengganti pakaian lalu duduk didepan meja rias untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa riasan tadi. Sedanagkan Kris terus memandangiku dari belakang.

"chagi, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita rayakan kelulusanmu dengan dinner?" tanyanya seraya memelukku dari belakang.

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kris mencium puncak kepalaku lembut lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ne? jam 8, aku jemput. Otte?" tanyanya

"arraseo Mr. wu" jawabku dengan nada mengejek

Kris tertawa renyah lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibirku. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan apartemenku.

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.50 PM, masih banyak waktuku untuk bersiap-siap sebelum jam 8. Aku mematut diri didepan cermin besar yang berada dikamarku, memastikan penampilanku malam ini terlihat sempurna. Aku menggunakan _cocktail dress_ berwarna putih dengan kerah yang rendah, serta detil pita yang melingkar dipinggangku. Rambutku ku buat dengan gaya _French Twist_ biasa dengan detil _Swarovski_ disekitar jepitan rambutnya. Aku sengaja tidak memakai aksesoris apapun kecuali cincin berlian berbentuk lambang Gucci pemberian Kris. Ya, dia memang selalu memanjakanku dengan barang – barang yang mewah. Sekalipun aku menolak, ia akan memiliki seribu cara untuk membuatku menerimanya. Naga besar yang egois, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya. Hahaha.

Tiba – tiba bell apartemenku berbunyi, mungkin itu Kris. Tapi kenapa ia datang jauh sebelum waktu yang ia tentukan? Dengan sigap aku mengambil _Clutch 'Bonetta Venega'_ kesayanganku yang berwarna hitam. Dan bergegas membukakan pintu apartemen.

**Author POV**

Senyum luhan berubah menjadi pandangan heran setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Lagi – lagi ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran 'namja itu' didepan apartemennya. Sehun memandang luhan dengan sayu, tiba-tiba…

Grep

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan, menghirup aroma fresh campuran dari berbagai bunga – bunga indah yang ada didunia, akibat _parfumé_ '_Givenchy Amarige' _yang luhan pakai. Bau yang sangat asing dipenciuman Sehun. Ia hapal betul wangi tubuh Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan aroma mawar yang sangat kental, dulu, sebelum mereka berpisah.

"sehun, apa yang kau-"

"mianhe Luhannie, mianhe.." sehun memotong perkataan luhan, sambil terus merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam terlihat kusut dan sangat berantakan. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat bingung menghadapi tingkah sehun sekarang.

Entah apa yang mendorong luhan untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Kris malam ini. Ia berbohong kepada Kris bahwasanya sekarang ia sedang ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Nada kecewa memang terdengar dari ujung telpon, Luhan bahkan sangat mengerti Kris memang kecewa. Namun namja itu, tetap sabar bahkan menawarkan Luhan untuk menyelesaikan 'urusannya' yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Luhan. Karena tanpa jauh – jauh pergi, 'urusannya' sudah berada didepannya sekarang. Luhan juga bingung memang apa sebenarnya alasan yang tepat untuk menerangkan urusannya dengan Sehun. Melihat namja itu dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk sekarang, membuat hati Luhan terenyuh dan tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun, berselingkuh.."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Ia cukup pintar untuk mencernanya, namun ia memandangi sehun dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

_Flashback_

_Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun. Hari ini memang tidak ada janji dengannya. Namun entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali datang kerumah kekasihnya tersebut. Sebelumnya, Sehun mampir ke sebuah Toko Bunga yang berada dipinggir jalan dan membelikan Baekhyun sebuket mawar merah sebagai hadiah. Setelah sampai, sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sepi. Kehadiran sehun disambut oleh Baekhyun dengan dandanan rapi seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat._

"_Hun.. hunnie. Ke.. kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup_

_Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, memandangi Baekhyun penuh Tanya, "memang tidak boleh aku main kerumah kekasihku sendiri? Kau ada acara ya?" Tanya sehun sambil memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang memang rapi._

"_ani.. aku, hanya saja. Aku-" baekhyun mengehntikan kata – katanya ketika tiba – tiba tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang namja tinggi dengan suara beratnya._

"_ada masalah, Chagiya?" Tanya namja tersebut_

_Bunga yang sedari tadi sehun sembunyikan dibalik badannya terjatuh begitu saja. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Tangannya ia kepalkan untuk meredam amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja._

"_ani, Yeolli. Kau tunggu saja didalam, aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku."_

_Namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Meninggalkan baekhyun dan sehun berdua._

"_jelaskan padaku, Baek." Ucap sehun datar. Wajahnya berubah dingin dengan tatapan kesal penuh amarah._

"_hmm. Dia Park Chanyeol, hun. Dia.. dia.. Namjachinguku semenjak 2, 2 bulan yang lalu."_

_Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, tubuhnya menegang._

"_ternyata kau lebih brengsek dari yeoja jalang diluar sana" Baekhyun kaget mendengar kata – kata kasar yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun dan.._

_PLAK_

_Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi sehun. Tentu saja dilakukan oleh Baekhyun._

"_kau pikir kau tidak brengsek Sehun-ssi? Kau meninggalkan Luhan hanya demi aku! Kau juga bodoh! Meninggalkan yeoja yang sudah 2 tahun menemanimu dengan sabar. Dan sekarang aku juga akan meninggalkanmu. Karena aku bukan yeoja sabar seperti Luhan! Kau membosankan ! juga manja seperti dongsaengku. Park Chanyeol jauh lebih baik darimu dari segi apapun! Ia dewasa! Mapan! Tidak seperti kau yang Cuma anak kuliahan manja yang tidak bisa ku andalkan. Dan ingat, mulai sekarang, kita PUTUS !" _

_JDER_

_Pintu rumah baekhyun dibanting keras. Sehun masih terpaku mencerna setiap kata yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Kata – kata itu bahkan lebih sakit daripada tamparan pedas yang tadi ia terima. Tak terasa, setitik air mata jatuh lolos dipipinya. Bukan karena diputuskan Baekhyun, namun karena ia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tadi semuanya benar. Ia salah, ia salah menyia- nyiakan yeoja yang sangat sabar mencintainya. Ia salah meninggalkan Luhan hanya demi mendapat kebahagiaan semu. Apakah ini karma ?_

"mianhe Luhannie, mianhe.. aku sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan cintamu dulu" ujar sehun sambil mendekap luhan kembali dalam pelukannya

Luhan hanya mampu terdiam, dan entah setan mana yang membisikinya untuk membalas pelukan sehun tersebut. Tak terasa, air mata pun jatuh dari mata rusanya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. Tiba – tiba, sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kedua lengan luhan. Memandangi satu – satunya yeoja manis bermata rusa dengan sisa air mata di pelupuknya.

"izinkan aku kembali padamu, Luhannie. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku janji menjadi namja yang baik dan hanya akan mencintaimu saja. Tidak ada yeoja lain lagi, tidak ada kata bosan lagi. Aku berjanji Luhannie, aku berjanji.."

Air mata Luhan terus tumpah, melihat 'Sehun-nya' juga terlihat menangis sambil mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi, ia sangat senang mendengar pengakuan Sehun, namja yang ia cintai selama 2 tahun. Namun bagaimana dengan Kris? Namja yang mungkin memang baru 2 bulan menemaninya namun sudah memberikan arti penting bagi hidupnya.

"Sehunnie, aku.."

* * *

Luhan tengah duduk berdua denga Kris. Disebuah bangku taman, tempat ia dan Kris memulai semuanya. Sesuatu yang diharapkan menjadi jalan cerita baru bagi mereka semua. Kantung mata luhan terlihat samar oleh make up yang ia kenakan. Ia memang tidak tidur cukup semalam, memikirkan keputusan yang sudah ia buat.

"Sehun menemuiku kemarin.." luhan memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara ia dan Kris. Kris menatap luhan terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jauh sebelum ini dimulai. Bukankah ini memang resiko yang harus ia terima ?

"Dia mengajakku kembali.." sambung Luhan

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Menunduk dan menertawai dirinya sendiri tentang betapa bodohnya ia berharap akan keberhasilannya membuat Luhan mencintainya. Itu sangat mustahil.

"Selamat Luhannie.. Aku hanya bisa turut bahagia untukmu dan Sehun"

Kris mencoba tegar dengan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan menemukan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah. Ia menggenggam erat kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sepasang cincin emas putih dengan titik – titik black diamond di setiap sisinya. Cincin tersebut merupakan cincin yang ia persiapkan untuk melamar Luhan kemarin. Namanya dan Luhan bahkan sudah terukir manis disisi dalam cincin tersebut. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa Luhan akan menerima lamarannya. Kenyataannya sekarang? Hhh

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan-ah, kau tau itu. Aku mungkin memang salah sudah hadir diantara kau dan Sehun. Tapi aku berterima kasih, kau sudah memberiku kesempatan walaupun hanya 2 bulan, untuk merasa dicintai olehmu. Aku tau, aku tidak akan bisa menandingi perasaan cintamu kepada Oh Sehun yang sudah kau cintai lebih dari 2 tahun. Setidaknya, aku tidak menyesal sudah mencoba menjadi namja yang mungkin akan kau cintai walaupun tidak berhasil. Gomawo Luhan ah.. dan maafkan, aku harus pergi setelah ini. Kau jaga dirimu ne, jaga hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Annyeong Baby Deer.." ucap Kris dengan nada sumbang, sambil mengelus lembut kepala Luhan dan bersiap – siap beranjak dari kursi taman.

Grep

Kris merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Luhan berdiri mensejajarkan tingginya walaupun ia tetap harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat namja tampan yang berada didepannya ini, ia memeluk Kris erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Kris, air matanya jatuh kembali. Kris yang dalam keadaan bingung dengan perlakuan Luhan hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas pelukan Luhan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Wu Yi Fan.. kenapa kau berniat pergi? Bahkan sebelum aku berbicara semuanya" ujar Luhan sambil memukul – mukul dada bidang Kris.

"mak.. maksudmu Lu?" Tanya Kris bingung

"aku memilihmu Kris, memilihmu. Bukan Sehun ! kau memang naga besar yang bodoh Kris.."

Kris memegang kedua lengan Luhan, menatap kedua manik mata rusanya yang masih digenangi oleh air mata.

"kau tidak sedang berbohong hanya untuk menghiburku kan, Luhannie?" tanyanya memastikan

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_-aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah. Aku akan tetap berada disisi Kris." Sehun terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan._

"_Kau bercanda kan Lu? Aku tau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin benar – benar meninggalkanku demi namja yang baru saja 2 bulan ini menemanimu kan ? aku sudah 2 tahun menemanimu Luhannie, aku lebih mengerti kau dibanding Kris!" ucap Sehun dengan nada tinggi_

_Luhan mencoba tersenyum, "Kris memang baru 2 bulan menemaniku Sehun-ah, tapi dia bahkan lebih mengerti aku dibanding diriku sendiri. Ia melakukan semua hal untukku bahkan sebelum aku tau kalau aku membutuhkannya. Dia menerimaku dengan segala sikap buruk yang aku miliki, mencoba memperbaikinya tanpa harus menyakitiku. Dia juga mencintaiku dengan tulus. Sedangkan kau, kau memang sudah 2 tahun menemaniku. Tapi kau tidak sedikitpun mengerti aku sehun-ah. Kau dengan jelas berselingkuh, padahal kau tau aku sangat tidak menyukai pengkhianatan. Kau berkata kasar, padahal kau tau aku sangat tidak suka dibentak. Lalu, dibagian mana yang kau sebut 'mengerti' Sehun-ah?" _

"_aku sudah menjelaskan tentang perselingkuhan itu kan Luhannie, aku hanya khilaf. Kau tau sendiri untuk anak seumuran kita, rasa bosan disebuah hubungan memang sudah wajar terjadi. Kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang yang sama berulang – ulang, pasti akan terasa jenuh juga, Lu. Hal itu yang membuatku mencari seseorang lain yang mungkin bisa mengobati kebosanan itu. dan aku menemukan Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata, aku salah lagi" jelas Sehun, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya. Lagi – lagi penjelasan sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum miris._

"_Tidak, itu memang benar Sehun-ah, semua pasangan pasti akan mengalami kebosanan. Pasti. Bedanya, ada yang dewasa berkomitmen dan ada yang tidak. aku tau, kau merasa bosan bukan karena sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi tapi karena kita 'makin baik' bekerja sama. Akibatnya, drama jadi makin sedikit. Yang tadinya, cerita hubungan kita berupa film Action dan drama karena sering bertengkar berubah menjadi film dokumenter dan ilmu pengetahuan. Cerita hubungan kita berubah dari arung jeram seru di air dangkal, jadi hubungan berlayar di laut tenang. Berlayar di laut dalam yang tenang memang membosankan. Tapi, asal kau tau, tidak ada orang yang bepergian jauh menggunakan arung jeram "_

_Sehun tertegun mendengar kata – kata Luhan. Bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, hatinya terasa amat sakit. Ia merasa tertohok, tersudut. Semua ini memang salahnya. Ia menyalahkan Luhan yang belum dewasa padahal dirinya sendiri yang kekanak – kanakan. Ia menyalahkan Luhan yang manja padahal dirinya sendiri yang selalu kebingungan untuk mencari kesenangan semu dimana saja._

"_aku mencoba mencintai Kris dan melupakanmu, Sehun-ah. usahanya berhasil, karena kurasa sekarang aku tidak bisa melepaskannya hanya untuk kembali kepadamu. Karena kurasa, kembali ke mantan sama saja dengan kembali membaca buku yang sudah kita tamatkan. Sudah tau 'ending-nya' akan seperti apa Mianhe sehun-ah, aku tau kau pasti akan menemukan yeoja lain. Yeoja yang menyempurnakan kehidupanmu, dan yeoja yang membuatmu berhenti mencari. Mianhe, karena yeoja itu sudah pasti bukan aku…"_

* * *

"kau.. mencintaiku, Luhannie?" Tanya Kris ragu – ragu

Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Kris, merasakan wajahnya merona karena malu. "apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi, Kris-ah? aku malu, kau tau. Eoh?"

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, lalu meraih kotak cincin yang berada dibangku taman. Meraih salah satu cincin yang bertuliskan namanya, dan berlutut didepan Luhan.

"so, would you Marry Me, Mrs. Xi?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan yang kaget dengan perlakuan Kris, merona malu. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya,

"yes I would, Mr. Wu" jawab Luhan mantap

Dengan sigap Kris memasangkan cincin bertuliskan namanya ke jari manis Luhan. Begitupun luhan, ia memasangkan cincin yang bertuliskan namanya ke jari manis Kris. Setelah itu, kris menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh kecil yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Gomawo, Luhannie. Saranghae, baby deer" ucap Kris

Luhan tersenyum didalam pelukan Kris, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang namja yang ia pilih "Nado, nado saranghae, Kris… Oppa"

Kris terkejut dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Luhan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati Luhan menjulurkan lidah, mengejeknya. Kris tertawa, lalu meraih dagu Luhan. Mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium mesra bibir tipis Luhan yang terasa sangat manis. Menyesap perlahan penuh kelembutan.

Taman itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka, cinta yang dimulai dari bangku taman saat salju pertama turun. Mereka akan tetap saling menghangatkan walaupun sampai salju terakhir. Mengukir cinta dengan komitmen yang besar akan kebahagiaan. Menutupi setiap kekurangan pasangannya, membuatnya menjadi sebuah kelebihan tanpa harus menyakiti satu sama lain. Melindungi cinta yang mereka miliki, memupuknya sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatnya seperti butiran salju kecil yang turun dikota Seoul, yang menciptakan gundukan – gundukan besar yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk walaupun ketika matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Begitupun dengan cinta mereka, perasaan kecil yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit dibiarkan sampai memenuhi setiap rongga hati sehingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk kehadiran orang ketiga diantara mereka. Seperti salju pertama. Ya, First Snow.

END

**Epilog**

Sehun memandang miris pasangan namja dan yeoja yang tengah berciuman romantis di taman. Ia merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam dihatinya. Ia tahu, inilah yang dinamakan karma. ia bahkan lebih dari paham bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan ini semua.

"_ada rasa sedih saat melihatmu bahagia Luhannie. Bukan karena aku tidak menginginkan kamu bahagia, melainkan karena bukan aku yang membahagiakanmu. Itu menyakitkan. Seperti pukulan karma yang membuatku tersadar. Mungkin ini waktu untuk aku terpuruk. Agar aku bisa menyadari setiap kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat padamu Luhan-ah. ada yang harus dilepaskan untuk tau rasanya lega, ada yang harus menghilang untuk tau rasanya sesal. Aku tidak ingin mengeluh lagi, sebab biasanya kita selalu merasa lebih baik daripada sosok yang dikeluhkan orang. Jadi saat diriku sendiri yang aku keluhkan, siapa lagi yang lebih baik dariku? Aku merelakanmu Luhan-ah. aku juga merelakan setiap detik hidupku untuk tidak lagi diisi olehmu. Dan mengisinya dengan usahaku untuk mencari seseorang yang membuatku berhenti mencari.."_

Sehun melanjutkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Pergi meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Luhan, meninggalkan setiap kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Mencoba mendewasakan diri untuk terus dapat menjalani hidup tanpa satupun orang yang benar – benar mencintainya. Mencoba menikmati setiap detik karma yang menghakimi dirinya.

* * *

Huaaaa gagal ya ? gimana ? gimana ?

Aku berusaha buatin sekuel-nya nih, walaupun sebenernya gak rela banget ngeliat Krishan. Secara ya author kan Hunhan Shipper sejati *pasang banner Hunhan* hahaha.

Oh ya, untuk cerita diatas, author memang sengaja ngutip beberapa kalimat dari penulis "Zarry Hendrik" supaya lebih dapet feelnya. Hehe. Makasih buat readers yang sudah bersedia baca cerita dari aku ini, dan mohon banget meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita ini. Karena biar gimanapun abal-nya, perlu usaha juga loh buat bikin cerita ini. Jadi, review dari readers pasti bakalan jadi penghargaan banget buat Author Gomawo..

XOXO


End file.
